Randy Cunningham/Relationships
Howard Weinerman '' Randy and Howard are best friends. The two have been close since they were little, and shared many interests throughout their younger days, like video games and meeting the Ninja. Randy ends up telling Howard about his secret ninja identity somewhat by accident in the first episode. Although the NinjaNomicon tells Randy that the ninja shouldn't have a friend, Randy ignores it and stays dedicated to their friendship. However, his ninja duties and friend duties prove to be challenging for Randy, and many times this has resulted in major conflicts between them, like in "30 Seconds to Math", when he keeps on (NNS) Ninja No-Showing, abandoning Howard to fight the Robo-Apes. The two friends do have some fights, but no matter what the condition is, they often forgive each other. Randy can be quite uncaring and rude to Howard, like in "Monster Drill" when he laughs at Howard, in "Nukid on the Block" when he accuses Howard of not having any idea about having a duty, and in "Evil Spirit Week", when he got angry at Howard and didn't take him seriously when Howard kept saying something was wrong with him. He also tends to underestimate Howard and his abilities, which can sometimes result in more trouble for both or one of them, like in "Escape from Detention Island". Once Randy comes to terms with his mistakes, however, he works hard to make it up to Howard and mend any problems between them. Howard also causes his fair share of their problems, which Randy rarely doesn't forgive. It is shown that Randy cares for his best friend deeply, risking his life in one occasion ("Ninja Camp") and throwing the Ninja Mask into a bonfire in order to save Howard from the Tengu ("Evil Spirit Week"). Throughout all of the craziness in high school, Randy appreciates Howard's loyalty and companionship. Hannibal McFist McFist was originally'' Randy's hero and idol. Unfortunately, in "McFists of Fury", he found out that his role model was actually responsible for the robots that tried to get rid of the Ninja. He did not expose McFists' dark secret to the public, possibly fearing that no one would believe him. He said that as the ninja he is boycotting buying McFist's products, but as Randy Cunningham he will still be first in line to get them. Randy seems to be nervous when meeting McFist out of his Ninja attire and often strings large suspicious sentences together if he has to talk to him, despite the fact that he still thinks that McFist's stuff is cool. Willem Viceroy Viceroy is the one responsible for making the robots that attack the ninja. Despite that fact, Randy helps Viceroy on occasion and the other way around. In "Monster Dump", he saved Viceroy's pet Nicholas in exchange for Viceroy to take a vacation from helping McFist try to destroy him. In "Dawn of the Driscoll", Randy used Viceroy to help him defeat Jerry Driscoll before he could destroy the world. Randy was somewhat annoyed that Howard dressed up as Willem Viceroy instead of dressing up as the front half of a cow, which Viceroy found amusing. Despite their times together, Randy has never interacted with Viceroy as "Randy Cunningham" and instead only knows him as the Norrisville Ninja. Ocassionally they can be allies, but they are mostly antagonistic towards each other. The Sorcerer Randy did not know about The Sorcerer's existence until the NinjaNomicon explained it to him in "So U Think U Can Stank". The only relationship Randy really has with the Sorcerer is being his arch-enemy. He has encountered his Stank many times, and destanked many monsters created by it. They finally meet face-to-face (but not in person) in "Raiders of the Lost Nomicon". The Sorcerer strongly resents the Ninja for keeping him trapped in his prison, but doesn't know his secret identity. When he fights out he has to fight the Sorcerer in the final battle, Randy is both terrified and excited. Heidi Weinerman Heidi is'' Randy's best friend's sister. He gets upset when she didn't remember his name properly after he and Howard agreed to judge the talent show in "So U Think U Can Stank". He stated that he has known her his entire life. He probably noticed that it is best if she doesn't notice him, since if she found out that he is the Ninja she would most likely reveal that on her show, like in "Gossip Boy" when Howard almost told her that Randy was the Ninja. He still is willing to help her, like in the episode "30 Seconds to Math",'' when he goes to retrieve her guitar from the Robo-Apes instead of staying to play with Howard. Heidi attempts to keep Randy and Howard inside the house during "Grave Puncher: The Movie!" and later gets the blame when trying to explain the situation. Feeling guilt, Randy takes the blame on Howard and himself, earning respect for himself from Heidi, but she still manages to deliberately mispronounce his name, much to his annoyance. Theresa Fowler Randy, who rarely cares about romance, seems to have a slight crush on Theresa whenever she's around. He treats her with kindness and respect. In'' "So U Think U Can Stank", Randy destanked Theresa, assuring her that everything was going to be alright afterwards. Theresa also appears to have feelings for Randy, shown in "Night of the Living McFizzles" and "Der Monster Klub". Julian In the episode "The Tale of the Golden Doctor's Note", Randy has sympathy for Julian and teams up with him to get the note. Randy has shown no ill-will towards Julian, so it is unclear whether or not they are friends. They seem to have bonded in "Der Monster Klub". Bucky Hensletter Though Randy tricked Bucky with word play in "Monster Dump" and has called him a "Brown-Noser" in "Attack of the Killer Potatoes", Randy is actually really nice toward him, considering the Ninja constantly has to save the little band geek. However, Bucky doesn't seem to really care too much about Randy. Bucky seems to think that Randy is too immature and irresponsible, as shown in his reaction to being paired up with him in "Monster Dump". Flute Girl Flute Girl does not think that Randy and Howard are very smart, and Randy finds Flute Girl's know-it-all personality annoying sometimes. Flute Girl seems to regard Randy and Howard as idiots, as shown in "Monster Dump" and "Nukid on the Block". However, she thanks Randy a lot as the Ninja (not knowing his real identity). Debbie Kang In "Viva El Nomicon", she was shown to be annoyed by the fact that Randy and Howard didn't know proper Spanish during class. Randy thinks Debbie was being ridiculous, although she proves to be right. Randy, as the ninja, asks for her help when he needed to defeat a Mexican Death Bear, which was attacking the school. In "Night of the Living McFizzles",'' Debbie challenges Randy's courage. Because he was nervous of what she and Theresa would think of him, Randy lies and acts as if he hadn't been afraid. She easily sees that he's just trying to impress them, but she relunctantly asks him to walk them home, and holds his hand when she hears something scary. Bash Johnson Randy is not fond of Bash, calling him a shoob for how he treats everyone. He was upset when he threw Howard and him from Shangri Lunch in "Der Monster Klub". He's even more enraged when Bash lies about being the Ninja and gets attention from the entire school, but still saves him from danger in "Bash Johnson: 11th Grade Ninja". ''Randy isn't as afraid of him as many other students are, but still doesn't like messing with him. However, in "Pranks for Nothing",'' he plans revenge on Bash for his pranks, which gets completely out of control. Mac Antfee Despite learning that Mac Antfee was a past ninja of '85, Randy shows a dislike/hate to him due to him passing the buck of Stankified Dickie to him, seeing him doing and allowing unfair tricks during his stay in the camp, and his (cruel and psychotic) attitude towards justice. He first met Mac's teenage self in the Nomicon in "Stank'd to the Future" where Randy is upset that Mac didn't destank Dickie and instead locked him in the cafeteria freezer just so he can go to the prom, even called him out on "selfish ninja-ing." Randy finally meets Mac Antfee in person in "Ninja Camp", and Mac Antfee dislikes Randy. According to him, Randy did not have the attitude and skills of a Ninja which clearly upsets Randy, up to the point where Randy told the Nomicon that if Mac's the kind of ninja Randy's supposed to be, then the Nomicon chose the wrong freshman. Upon learning that Mac got expelled from being the ninja any longer, Randy decided to give Mac what's coming to him, now realizing that Mac is out to get the mask, only for Mac to get away. When Mac Antfee returned in'' "Enter the Nomicon",'' Randy was horrified and skeptic about believing that Mac Antfee had changed and became a good guy, mainly because of the Ninja Camp experience. He accidently reveals his secret identity as the Ninja to Mac and reverts Mac to his old self, but Randy eventually gets Mac Antfee mind-wiped in the Nomicon, making him a permament good guy. It is unknown whether or not they're finally on good terms. Category:Main Characters Category:Character Category:Relationships